Nothing like home
by Tessa
Summary: This story takes place before The Vows, but it's wise to read that story first. I'm using names, which I used in The Vows. And sorry for the grammar and stuff.


"Marguerite, are you coming

Nothing like home

****

by Tessa

"Marguerite, are you coming?" Veronica asked the dark-haired woman. "They were expecting us home at noon. And it's three hours later."

"Take it easy Veronica. We're not in any trouble!" Marguerite had just said the word trouble and all of a sudden it became really foggy. "Veronica?! Where are you?"

"Marguerite?"

"What the hell...?!! Veronica, help me!"

"Marguerite, where are you? Talk to me so I can find you. Marguerite?"

As sudden as the fog appeared as sudden it was gone. But the fog was not the only thing that had disappeared. 

"Marguerite, where are you?! Just great. Stop it Marguerite, show yourself. This is not funny!" But how good Veronica looked, there was no Marguerite. There was nothing she could do, accept for going back to the treehouse.

*****

Marguerite awakened in a strange place. _«Ohhh, my head.»_ Marguerite thought. "What happened, Veronica? Veronica? Where are you? .... And where am I?" 

All of a sudden Marguerite jumped on her feet. Her face looked scared. She heard voices and those voices were coming nearer. _«Thank God, it's English.»_

"Yo ma'am, are you all right?" a boy asked.

"Michael, you shouldn't talk to her, you will scare her off." A girl joked. "Ma'am, ARE you all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Marguerite's eyes flew from the boy to the girl and back. "Could you tell me where I am?" she asked the girl.

"This is still boring old London. Oh, besides, my name is Maggie and this is Michael. Well frankly my name is Marguerite. But everybody calls me Maggie. It's a lot easier."

"Well..., Maggie..., if this is London? Which year is it? I don't remember it like this."

"The year 2001! Which year do you think it is?!"

Marguerite paled and said soft: "It can't be... this isn't the year 1922?!"

"1922!!!!!! Hello! But that means, if it's true what you're saying, you travelled through time! Even scientists in this year don't know how to do that!" Michael cried out.

"Well, it does give us an explanation for your old-fashioned clothes." was Maggie's relaxed answer.

"All I want to know is how I get back to my life in 1922. Unfortunately that's in the Lost World." 

"You're from the Lost World?! Maggie did you heard that?"

"Yes!" Maggie said and changed the subject quickly. "We'll will help you to go back to your world."

"Thanks."

*****

"What do you mean by, she's gone!!?" Roxton said upset. "People can't vanish like that!"

"Roxton, I can't explain it. But when the fog disappeared, she was gone too."

Veronica almost never cried, but at this moment she did. She felt so terrible. She had promised Roxton she would look after Marguerite and she felt like she had failed. Malone walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Ssssh, it isn't you're fault."

With saying those words, Malone looked wrathful to Roxton. Roxton didn't even notice it, all he could think of was Marguerite.

__

«She can't be gone! She is not allowed to be gone!» Roxton thought. He couldn't believe Marguerite's disappearing would bother him so much. All she was able to, was annoying him with her desire for jewels and her sarcastic way of saying things. These feelings he felt scared him and he stood up from the dinner table, walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. _«I know why her disappearing bothers me. I love her. I can't think of anyone else but her. For some reason she is able to be in my mind for most of the time.»_

The same moment Challenge, Malone, Veronica and Summerlee were talking to each

other about the disappearing of Marguerite and Roxton's reaction about the news.

"It's obvious he loves her." Summerlee said.

"You're kidding, right?" Malone replied.

"You really didn't noticed it, did you Malone? But all three of us saw how Marguerite and Roxton have changed."

Malone could only give the members their rights. Marguerite and Roxton have changed indeed. All the things they had to put up with in these last two years had changed all of them, not only those two. Veronica stood up. "I'm going to take a look on Roxton. Did you saw how he looked?"

"Veronica, should you do that? Maybe he just wants to be alone." Malone replied. But Veronica shook her head and went of to Roxton's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. 

"Roxton? May I come in?"

"Do what ever you please." He answered.

Veronica opened the door. She saw him sitting on his bed. "We will find her! She'll be back in no time."

Roxton turned his head and said: "I truly hope you're right Veronica."

*****

"Well, you've done it again, haven't you?!" Michael said.

"What the hell has that supposed to mean!" Instead of answering he lifted his shoulders. Maggie got really angry. "Well! Do I get an answer?! I asked you what that had supposed to mean!!"

"You know!" Michael was also losing his patience. "You always have to help, be the Good Samaritan! You can't always be like this! You have you're own life as well! And your grandparents ... did you thought about them?! They surely not like a stranger in the house! Not to mention the fact you promised the lady you would help her to get back to her own place, wherever that may be!"

"You ARE impossible, you know that!" Maggie has raised her voice but quickly she lowered it again. "Did you ever think about it, that if she doesn't go back to The Lost World, I don't exist?! Well, did you think about that?!'

Marguerite watched this fight between Maggie and Michael. She saw how Maggie reacted on Michael's words and she saw the resemblance between Maggie and her.

__

«She is just like me. Could she be ...? No way, she can't be» she thought.

"Miss, are you coming? We're going to my grandparents' place. Maybe they have an idea to get you back to your world." Maggie and Michael had stop fighting and seeing the look on Maggie's face, Marguerite knew immediately who had won it. It was the same look she always had when she won one of the arguments she's in. Most of them were with Roxton. Marguerite's expression softened when she thought about Lord John Roxton. 

*****

All the members had gone to bed. But all of them couldn't sleep. They all wondered if Marguerite would join them again some day. The next morning Roxton wanted to see the place were Veronica had seen Marguerite for the last time, so all five of them packed their stuff to take with them and which were needed to start the search for Marguerite. After several hours Veronica stopped. "This is it. This is the place where I've seen Marguerite for the last time." Roxton was looking for tracks. Maybe one of them was bringing him to Marguerite. Malone saw Roxton looking and he also started. In a second all the members were looking for tracks. 

"Roxton, do you recognise this?" Summerlee showed him a locket in the shape of a heart.

"That's Marguerite's. Where have you found it?" Roxton took the locket from

Summerlee and put it in his pocket. Then he went to the place Summerlee added to.

There was nothing strange with it. 

"Roxton, it's getting dark, maybe it's a good idea to camp here."

"You're right Challenger." Roxton put down his rifle and started to make camp. The

others followed his example. In an hour everything was finished. "I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm trying to get a good night sleep. I'm exhausted." Summerlee said.

"You all go to sleep, I'll take the first watch." Roxton responded.

"Are you sure?" Malone said to him. "I'm willing to take the first watch, so you can try to get some sleep. I think you need it more than me."

"That's not necessary Malone. If I want to go to sleep I will wake one of you."

"Suit yourself. Night than."

All the members went to bed. Roxton sat himself down by the fire, which was made by Veronica, and gazed in the flames. He took the locket out of his pocket and looked at it. _«Where the hell are you Marguerite?»_

*****

"Grandpa, granny, where are you? Help needed here."

"Nice to have you home safely. Besides patience is a value my dear. And you are as impatience as your grandmother."

"I know. But you are never gonna believe what happened to me."

"Going"

"What granny?"

"It's going to believe and not gonna believe."

"Whatever. Michael and I were walking back to here and there she was." Maggie pointed at Marguerite, who became feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Maggie's grandparents looked at her and they both paled. Maggie noticed it and she said: "She's not from here and we have to help her to go back to her own world. In the meanwhile, could she take a bath?"

Maggie's grandfather responded. "Geoffrey, will you show the lady her room and fill the bath-tub?"

"Surely Sir. Will you follow me milady?" Marguerite followed Geoffrey and when she was inside the house, Maggie said: "I know, I know, she is you, isn't she granny?"

"Yes, but I don't know how she ... I ... well you know what I mean, got here! I surely don't remember this adventure. Do you remember any of it John."

"No. But you ... she ... you know who, has to go back. If she stays here, we never end up like we are know, Aimée will never been born as well for Maggie."

Michael hasn't spoken the entire meeting and when he does, everybody looked up at him. "Now I remember why I love you so much Maggie." He said smiling. Maggie returned his smile. "Maybe it's an idea to ask her what happened when she got here in this world."

Maggie flew around Michael's neck. "That's the first sensible word you have said today."

"Well, thank you. I will remember this remark."

"I know." Maggie gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to speak to her. I think she's finished now with taking her bath. Which room has she? The yellow one?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Her grandfather answered.

Maggie went to the yellow room, to try to talk to Marguerite. She knocked on the door and waited for response. When response was given, she opened the door and saw Marguerite sitting in the window frame. Maggie walked towards her and asked her is she was all right.

"The older lady, your grandmother, I'm her, aren't I?" Marguerite asked unexpected.

While lying to someone was not in Maggie's vocabulary, she answered that question with a yes. When she looked up at Marguerite, she saw tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, we will get you back to your own world. You will be able to tell John Roxton that you love him."

Marguerite looked up at the girl. She thought people wouldn't see it, but obviously she was wrong. "How do you know I love John? How is it possible that you know him?"

"It's obviously. Every time you hear his name, you eyes got this soft look. Besides, If you love someone, you don't let him go before you told the person this. And you really don't let him go if it turned out he has the same feelings for you."

"You mean ... "

"Yes." Suddenly they heard the sound of the gong. "It's dinner time. Come, you have to eat something."

Marguerite and Maggie were walking to the dinner room and in the meantime Maggie pumped Marguerite. When they entered the room, Maggie told everyone what happened, how Marguerite got stuck in the year 2001. 

"So it became really foggy, hmmm. They predicted a fog tonight. If we are going to the same place where Maggie and Michael found you, you maybe could return to your own world."

After dinner Maggie went outside. It was her turn to feed the animals they had. While she was feeding the animals, she was singing a song. Marguerite heard her sing and she walked to Maggie. "That's a beautiful song, you have a nice voice."

"Thanks, my grandmother taught me it, but it's nicer to hear when there's also music. Shall I teach you the song?"

Marguerite agreed and Maggie started to sing:

****

Speak to me, speak to me Fill my heart with passion Speak to me, speak to me Let my heart rejoice Speak to me, speak to me Sturic in my vasjnov Speak to me, speak to me Let me hear your voice Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me hear your voice Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me hear your voice Cover me, cover me Comfort the saking Cover me, cover me Merciful my sin Cover me, cover me Vision for this blindness Cover me, cover me Be my glory Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, be my glory Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, be my glory Suckle me, suckle me Wrap your arms around me Suckle me, suckle, me Fill me with your clutch Suckle me, suckle me Let me feel your touch Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me feel your touch Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me feel your touch Speak to me, speak to me Fill my heart passion Speak to me, speak to me Let my heart rejoice Speak to me, speak to me Sturic my vasjnov Speak to me, speak to me Let me hear your voice Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me hear your voice Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me hear your voice Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me hear your voice Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me hear your voice 

"Maggie, Marguerite, are you coming? It's getting foggy." Maggie and Marguerite returned to the house. Maggie's grandfather would help them to bring Marguerite back to her own world. 

"Be careful John," Maggie's grandmother said to her husband.

"I'm always careful Marguerite, I thought you would know that by now." He joked.

After this the four of them went on their way. After a few hours walking through the fog, Maggie said to her grandfather that this was the place were they had found Marguerite. Just as she said this, it became so foggy that they couldn't see each other anymore. Suddenly they heard a scream. It was Marguerite. She felt in a hole. The others couldn't do anything. Marguerite felt and felt and felt. Marguerite's landing was not a soft one. She bumped her head against a stone and lost consciousness. 

*****

"Rise and shine everyone" Malone said. "We have to go on."

"Everyone ready?" Challenger asked.

"I don't know. Did any of you seen Roxton?"

"He was going to fill his canteen down by the river." Summerlee said.

Roxton was walking slowly to the river. Deep in thoughts. _«Where the hell are you Marguerite. It's so typical of you. You don't care for another person only for yourself. You're in big trouble when I find you.»_ All of a sudden Roxton stumbled. "WHAT THE HELL ... !!" Roxton turned around and saw Marguerite lying on the ground, her eyes closed. "Marguerite ... Marguerite ... Come on, wake up my girl." Roxton slowly moved her to lay her in a more comfortable position. Marguerite groaned. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Roxton? What happened? Where am I? And why do I have such a headache?"

Roxton lovely answered all her questions before he called the others. When he called them, everyone rushed down the river to find out what was happening. The first thing they saw was Marguerite sitting with her head in her hands. Summerlee examined her. 

"Well my girl, I think you had a good bump on your head. You have to keep yourself calm."

"Don't you ever disappear like that again!! You had us worried." Veronica was only too happy that Marguerite was with them again and she couldn't be angry with her for disappearing so suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Marguerite replied.

"Don't you think you can act like this!" Malone said.

"Well excuse me for not knowing what is meant by disappearing!"

"Malone," Summerlee said, "I think she has really no idea what happened. That could be a result of the bump on her head. You have really no idea what happened, Marguerite?"

"No, I have really no idea. Please can we go back to the treehouse? I long for my bed."

*****

Marguerite slept for almost two days. Roxton never left her side while she was sleeping. When Marguerite woke up, she saw Roxton sleeping in a chair. She smiled, stood up and walked to the river. She really longed for a bath in the river's cool water. When she was by the river she put off her clothes and stepped into the cold water without any hesitation. 

"Suckle me, suckle me Wrap your arms around me Suckle me, suckle me Fill me in your clutch Suckle me, suckle me Let me know your presence Suckle me, suckle me Let me feel your touch Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me feel your touch Captivate me, captivate me Captivate me, let me feel your touch"

"Well, miss Krux," the voice of Lord John Roxton said, "you have broke all the rules again."

Marguerite got a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry. If you will just turn around and don't look, I will come out."

Roxton turned around and Marguerite came out of the water. "What were you singing, Marguerite?"

"I have no idea, it just popped up."

"It's nice to hear you sing."

"Thank you. You know, I think I will write that song down, so I can't forget it."

"You should do that. Marguerite." Roxton's voice became serious. "Are you remembering again what happened and where you were?"

Marguerite looked at Roxton. She saw so much protectiveness in his eyes that she quickly looked to another direction. But as quickly she looked away, as quickly she faced him again. "I'm sorry John. I really don't know what happened and were I was. I only know that there's no place like home."

Suddenly they heard Veronica yell: "Breakfast is ready!"

"Miss Krux, do you mind if I accompany you back to the treehouse?"

"No I don't. I would be honoured milord."

Roxton put his arm around Marguerite and together they walked back to the treehouse to have a nice breakfast.

****

The End


End file.
